Sky Chara
by Joey Bermuda Ketail
Summary: Ikuto wakes up only to find an egg under his pillow. Tsuna wakes up only to find himself trapped inside an egg thanks to Reborn. Amu and her team can only think one thing. 'What the…' Can Tsuna change Ikuto? Rated T just in case for future chapters. Future romance in new chapters
1. Meetings

**Sky Chara**

**Summary- Ikuto wakes up only to find an egg under his pillow. Tsuna wakes up only to find himself trapped inside an egg thanks to Reborn. Amu and her team can only think one thing. 'What the…' Can Tsuna change Ikuto?**

_**Chapter 1 – Meeting and Pranks**_

"Dame-Tsuna, Wake up!" Reborn yelled and hit a 10 pound mallet on his students head. Tsuna screamed his girly infamous scream.

"Heeeiiiiii!" Tsuna landed awkwardly on the floor hurt. He finally snapped out of it before Reborn did it again. "Reborn! Will you stop doing that! And what do you want?! It's Saturday for goodness sakes!" Tsuna immediately regretted say that when Reborn smirked.

"About that…I told Gainnini to make something." Tsuna had a bad feeling. "And with some help of Byakuran, it's finished."

"S-so what does t-that have t-t-o do with m-me…?" Tsuna asked cowardly and back away from Reborn, thought, it was no use, for the man (baby) came closer to he each scoot he took backward and he eventually go backed into the wall.

"You're our Genie Pig!" Reborn yelled and took out a _dark blue _bazooka and shot it at Tsuna. Tsuna Heeeii'ed and tons of blue smoke surrounded the room, leaving nothing visible until it cleared.

Reborn smirked. Seemed like he had a plan.

'_I wonder what will happen now…? Not my problem anyway.'_ He thought and walked away.

Or maybe not.

**Yawn!**

Ikuto and Yoru woke up with a catish yawn. Ikuto and Yoru, being the type of cat people they were, stayed in bed despite being wake. Ikuto put his head deeper into his pillow but stopped when he felt something under it. He sat up, effectively waking Yoru up to.

"Gyaaa…What is it, Ikuto…?" Yoru askes, rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands

"There's something under the pillow."

Ikuto and Yoru both looked at the pillow with curiosity.

And as you know, Curiosity killed the Cat.

Yoru, being the more daring of the two, crawled under the bed to see what was under it. Ikuto just watched silently. It was silent for a few seconds and Ikuto was wonder what was happening and if he should check on Yoru. Little did he know that Yoru was in shock under the pillow. And Yoru was finally able to do it. He screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" That was enough to make Ikuto grab the pillow and yank it away. Once he looked down, he stopped, eyes wide in shock.

It was an egg. But it was different from the rest.

This egg had a completely different design then other eggs.

The design was that of a sky and its elements. The main color of the egg was sky blue. Ikuto could easily know that that was representing the sky. It had a purple cloud and a red storm cloud. There was green lightning and darker blue rain, comparing it to the sky, which was connected to the red storm cloud. There was a bright yellow sun and indigo mist. It was very odd. Nothing of what Ikuto and Yoru had ever seen. And Yoru was a Chara himself!

"W-whoa…" Was only what Yoru could say. Ikuto stayed silent in shock. Finally, he snapped out of it. He gently picked the egg up. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. Was this chara going to be different from the rest? Was it going to be super strong, smart, and cool? Hopefully. That would be awesome. But Ikuto and Yoru didn't know how wrong yet right they were.

**-With Tsuna-**

Tsuna opened his eyes only to see nothing but white. Tsuna being Tsuna, he started panicking. He ran around in the small space he's got but stopped in shock when a note appeared in front of him. It fell to the floor and Tsuna picked it up and read it.

_Dame-Tsuna,_

_If you are reading this, then that means the bazooka worked. You were transported into a different world and we have nothing to bring you back so you are on your own now. Who knows, maybe I'll play with this new toy. Anyway, don't say anything about our world or else I'll shoot you. And don't think I don't know to._

_From, Reborn_

Tsuna stared at the note with shock. Then he noticed small print at the bottom.

_WARNING: This note will self-destruct in 3…2…1…_

Before Tsuna could go as far away from it as possible, it exploded and now he was all dirty.

'_Oh great!' _He thought sarcastically.

Then, all of a sudden, a light flashed in front of him. It told him everything about being a Chara. Though it passed in seconds, it felt like hours. Once he was out of it, he just sat down and looked at his puny hands. Then he sighed.

"So it seems that I have to wait until I open…" He said and just laid back, all dirty and somewhat confused.

**-Ikuto & Yoru-**

"Umm….What should we do with it…?" Yoru asked. Ikuto stayed silent, thinking.

"Well, let's just take it with us. In case it hatches." He said and pick up the unusual egg and put it in his school bag with a small piece of cloth underneath it. They both walked out, planning to skip school and lay down on a hill, waiting for the egg to hatch.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X )(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)( X)(X)(X)(X)

Both of them, as they lay down, heard a silent yet loud crack. The immediately sat up and looked at the egg with the small crack. The watched with interest as the egg crack. Finally, when the crack got all the way around, they waited for the chara to show itself.

"Oww…My arms finally starting to burn…" A squeaky voice, even for a chara, said. Ikuto's and Yoru's eyes widened as they saw the figure. Not what they expected.

The chara was adorable. Not scary awesome. It had fluffy gravity-defying chocolate brown hair with equally large brown eyes. It was wearing a yukata. The yukata was all sky blue with the entire element, same on the egg, as a design all around it and a white ribbon **(A/N I don't know anything about yukata's) **around the waist and fire designs at every edge. The chara had feminine curves that any girl would kill for but its flat chest could tell you it was a male. The tiny creature crawled out of the egg but tripped and fell on his head. As he sat on the ground, he finally seemed to notice the eyes looking at him and looked up. Once he saw them he flushed and started stammering. He decided to just look down and start fiddling with the herm of the ribbon.

"U-um…H-hi..?" He said, still not looking up. Ikuto regained his posture.

"What's your name?" He said and pointed at Yoru, who was still in shock, noticing the big eyes that looked up while not moving its head. "This is Yoru and I'm Ikuto." He looked down again and played with his hands shyly.

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi…But y-you can c-call me T-Tsuna." Ikuto and Yoru, who was out of his trance to hear the name, thought it was kind of cute that he stammered. Yoru thought it was time to make his move. He floated toward Tsuna and pinched his cheek, causing him to look up.

"Oww! Itte! T-that's hurts!" He said with tears brimming in his eyes. Yoru threw a cheeky smile. This Tsuna was so fun to play with.

Yoru stopped and stood superior. Tsuna looked up at him in awe. Ikuto just sweat dropped.

Yoru handed Tsuna his hand and Tsuna reluctantly took hold of it and Yoru pulled Tsuna up.

"Now, I have much to teach you! Let's start with pranking Ran, Miki, and Su!" Yoru said and Ikuto just nodded because he had nothing to do. Tsuna tilted his head cutely, making Yoru blush.

"Who are Ran, Miki, and Su?" He asked adorably innocent. Yoru blushed even more.

"They're these three annoying girls! We are mortal enemies!" Yoru declared. "But, as we all know, I'm stronger!" Tsuna looked at him with even more awe. He's amazing!

"Okay! Then let's go!" Tsuna said happily.

**Ha! Never expected it to be Ikuto! Well, you kind of did by reading the description…I'm so stupid….**


	2. HE'S TOO INNOCENT

**Sky Chara**

**Summary- Ikuto wakes up only to find an egg under his pillow. Tsuna wakes up only to find himself trapped inside an egg thanks to Reborn. Amu and her team can only think one thing. 'What the…' Can Tsuna change Ikuto?**

_**Chapter 2 – HE'S TOO INNOCENT!**_

"Okay! Then let's go!" Tsuna said happily. Yoru smiled even more. He floated up near Ikuto's head and Tsuna followed, getting the hang of floating. Ikuto's cat ears popped up and jumped away with both of his chara's following. Tsuna, even though he already saw all this while he was in the egg, watched with amazement.

'_Wow!'_ He thought.

A few minutes later, they landed on top of this glass building that was separate from the elementary school next to it.

'_This building must be for only certain student…' _Tsuna thought as he saw a pink-haired walking towards it. Tsuna could tell right off the bat that the cool pink-haired girl was not being herself. He also saw three chara's floating near the girl.

'_Those are probably her chara's. So she's progressing to be herself. Better than nothing.' _He thought. Yoru looked at Tsuna.

"They are the three stogies! Now, Tsuna, I want you to float down there and tell them that you can't find your owner. They're sure to help you and take you in to try to find your owner which is Ikuto. But don't tell them that he's your owner. Just tell them random fake detail about someone. Got it?" Yoru said and Tsuna nodded his head, not fully getting it but enough to live. "Now, go!" Yoru said and Tsuna started floating down.

Ikuto watched as Tsuna floated down. He didn't want Tsuna to go and leave, but he would never stop him. I goes against his pride.

"U-um, e-excuse me…?" Tsuna stammered as he floated behind the girl. He was _really _nervous!

The pink-hair girl and her chara's turned around and saw Tsuna and their eyes widened. The three chara's floated towards him.

"Who are you?" One chara that looked like the pink-haired girl but more girly asked and float to him.

"I've never seen you before." Another chara that had a green dress asked.

"Maybe he's new." Another wearing blue said. They looked at him and he started stammering and blushing. All four looked at him think the same thing.

'_He's so CUTE!"_

"U-um, w-well, I-i-I u-umm!" Tsuna couldn't get it out of him. They were too close!

Amu seemed to notice his discomfort and told her chara's to move away from him. "Come inside with us. There's more in there that can help you." She said and all of them introduced themselves, though, Tsuna stammered saying his name.

They went inside and Tsuna admired all the different kinds of flower and plants. Then Tsuna saw other people sitting at a table. The all moved over to them and they looked their way. They were about to say hi until they saw Tsuna.

"_**GASPH!" **_

"You got another Chara?!" Yaya exclaimed. Tadase just stared with wide eyes.

"Why is he a boy…?" Tadase asked, gaining attention and then everyone looked at Tsuna.

"U-ummm…I-I-I-I uhhh." He stammered and everyone blushed. He is so cute!

"He's not my Chara." Amu said. "He came up to me while I was walking here." Everyone looked at Tsuna more closely. Tsuna fidgeted.

"Can you tell us why you are not with your owner?" A girl with purple hair asked. Tsuna thought she was kind.

"I. um, lost him…" Tsuna said and blushed. "I can't f-find him…" Tsuna started acted his part and his eyes got glassy. All of them sat down at the table and decided to try and help him. Little did they know, Ikuto and Yoru were watching from the top, thinking how awesome Tsuna was of an actor.

"Wow…He's an awesome actor…" Yoru whispered. Ikuto nodded in agreement.

"What did your owner look like?" The girl asked. Tsuna didn't know what to say.

'_Okay, random detail, random details.'_ Tsuna thought _'I got it!'_

"Well, um, h-he's r-really tall, I-Italian, h-he wears a-a-a f-fedora a-and h-has a c-chameleon o-on t-the f-fedora. H-he has really, **REALLY **curly s-sideburns and w-wears an e-expensive t-tuxedo. H-his greetings t-to p-people is 'C-Chaos' a-and h-he says h-he's the g-greatest h-h-Hitman in t-the w-world a-and t-that he's i-in t-the M-mafia…" Everyone was silent after his description. Tsuna that their faces were priceless so he got a tiny camera from out of nowhere and took a picture. Yoru and Ikuto can to respect Tsuna. He sounded so convincing but they didn't know that Tsuna practically was Reborn's property.

"W-well….Thank you for telling us, Tsuna, by the way, I'm Tadase." The blond boy, now dubbed Tadase, said and introduced the others.

"Umm, h-hello everyone." Tsuna said shyly, once again, making everyone blush.

"So why don't we go look for your owner." Nadeshiko said. Tsuna looked up to her and accidentally saw Ikuto and Yoru. Yoru was signaling for him to say no. Wonder why. Tsuna followed.

"U-um, w-well, we don't need to…" Everyone looked at Tsuna with confusion. "U-umm, t-there right here…And um, I kind of…lied…?" They were going to question him until Ikuto jumped down with his cat ears in front of them. They put their guard up.

"What are you doing here?!" Tadase yelled to Ikuto with rage. Ikuto just merely looked at him.

"I can to take what's mine." Everyone immediately surrounded Amu, thinking he can to take the locket. Yoru came out from behind Ikuto.

"Hey, Tsuna! Come one, let's go! I'm TIRED!" Everyone looked at Tsuna with surprise. Tsuna just smiled. "Put you are AWESOME AT ACTING!"

"Hehe! Thanks! But what reason did we do that for?" Tsuna asked and tilted his head.

"Wait, Tsuna! _He's _your owner?!" Amu yelled as she pointed to Ikuto. Tsuna nodded dumbly.

"Yeah. Why?" Tsuna asked cutely. They all had one thought.

'_HE'S TOO INNOCENT!'_

Amu and the rest when into silent shock. They were snapped out of shock when Ikuto when to take something out of his bag. The tensed when they saw an egg. But it wasn't any ordinary egg. They knew immediately that it was Tsuna's. They were awed at the design.

"Come, Tsuna. Get in your egg. You're probably tired." Ikuto said. True to his word, Tsuna was tired, . Ikuto and everyone else watched Tsuna. Tsuna, being oblivious to the stares started to walk over to Ikuto on the table but tripped.

"OOF!" Tsuna said as he hit the floor. Everyone sweat dropped.

'_How can Tsuna be my/Ikuto's chara…? (HE'S TO INNOCENT!)'_

Tsuna looked up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh he!"

Ikuto sighed and walked up to Tsuna. He proceeded to pick Tsuna up and put him in his egg and Yoru floated.

"Sayonara" Ikuto said as he jumped out of the building.

All of them just stared at the direction Ikuto and his chara left, along with Tsuna in his egg. They still had one thought.

'_HE'S TOO INNOCENT!'_


End file.
